Love is a Game
by HotXbun
Summary: Valentines Day brings our heroes love problems to the surface.
1. Chapter 1 Valentine's Day Dance

HotXbun: I heard that the episode 'Cupid's Arrow' was going to make the internet explode! That means it's gonna be a good one. And since I'm too impatient to wait, I'm going to write my own fan fiction based on what I think might happen in that episode. If anybody get's any information about that episode please tell me in a review!

And before you ask, yes I did get the name of the fan fiction from the Violetta song of the same name. That song represents this story perfectly!

I will be doing 'Love is a Game Extras' based on Avatar Extras from the cartoon Avatar The Last Airbender. You should read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Shouldn't Love You'. **[Love is a Game Extra: Love is a Game Extras look like this.]**

At the end of every chapter I will give you...a challenge! Keep in mind you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction! Prepare for the game of love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 1 Valentine's Day Dance **[Love is a Game Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Give Up and Move On', but the plot changed so the title had to change as well.]**

Marinette's POV **[Love is a Game Extra: This is the first time the story's in Marinette's POV.]**

I was in the school's amphitheater because Mr Damocoles had an announcement.

I was wearing my winter clothing consisting of a black winter coat with white fake fur around the hood, the cuffs and the hem; black tights; black ankle boots with slight heels; black, wrist length gloves with white fur around the wrists; white ear muffs with a black alice band and my earrings. My hair was in it's usual style and on my lap was a rectangle shaped, black bag purse with a matching strap. I had a match back sack with me.

"I have good news everybody", Mr Damocoles said. "In a month's time we will be having a Valentine's Day Dance!"

Everybody cheered before heading out.

Ayla and I were by our lockers talking about the dance.

She was wearing a grey, long sleeved sweater with a turtleneck; dark blue jeans; grey, knee length boots; white, wool gloves; a matching beanie and her glasses. Her hair was in it's usual style. She had a grey back sack.

"I can't wait for the dance", I exclaimed. "I love Valentine's Day!"

"I know", Ayla replied.

I then looked over at Adrien.

He was wearing a white V-neck under a sky blue, long sleeved cardigan; dark blue jeans; sky blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; white, wool gloves and a matching beanie. He had his usual messenger back with him.

"Do you think Adrien will ask me to the dance", I asked dreamily.

"Why don't you just ask him", Ayla asked.

"What", I asked nervously. "I can't do that. The guy asks the girl. That's how it's always been."

"Well why don't you change that", Ayla asked.

"Maybe I will", I replied before crossing my arms.

"Good", Ayla said before going behind me. "Then do it."

My smile dropped.

"Right now", I asked in realization.

"Yes right now", Ayla repeated. "I know you Marinette. If you don't do this now then you'll chicken out and you won't do it at all."

I scoffed.

"I will not", I defended.

"Prove it", Ayla said before PUSHING ME TO ADRIEN!

"Hey Marinette", he said.

 _He knows my name!_

I smiled at him nervously.

"Hey Adrien", I said. "Are you excited about the dance?"

"Yeah", Adrien replied. "It's going to be great."

"Yep", I said. "Greaty great great." **[Love is a Game Extra: That line was from Austin and Ally. Check out my Austin and Ally fan fiction 'The Ultimate Love Triangle'.]**

"So", Adrien started. "You got a date to the dance?"

My jaw dropped.

Adrien was asking ME if I had a date to the dance?

"Yes", I said excitedly. "I mean...no. No. I don't have a date. Nobody's asked me."

"Well, I hope somebody does ask you", Adrien said before leaving.

Ayla walked up to me.

"So how'd go", Ayla asked.

"He said he hopes I get a date", I replied happily. "Is that a hint?"

"I don't know", Ayla replied. "Boy's can be so confusing."

HotXbun: It's true. Boy's can be so confusing.

Challenge: Tell me if you think boy's can be confusing.

My Answer: I just told you.


	2. Chapter 2 The Love Note

HotXbun: This is where the real story begins!

ILoveEverything6: You're right. But that doesn't mean that they still won't go to the dance together. ;)

miaturtle: Thank you for the info about the episode.

Please don't swear in reviews! If it's a guest review I'm not going to moderate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2 The Love Note

Marinette's POV

I walked into the bakery and saw that my parents were getting ready for Valentine's Day.

"Hey Mom", I said. "Hey Dad."

"Hello honey", my mom said. "As you see your father and I are getting the bakery ready for Valentine's Day."

"Do you need any help", I asked.

"Don't you worry", my dad said walking up to me. "You just go to school. We've got this."

"Kay", I said before going to school.

When I got there I saw Adrien. But something wasn't right.

He looked upset.

He looked at a piece of paper, crumbled it, threw it into the bin and walked away.

Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I took the paper, un crumbled it and read what it said. And when I did, I nearly had a heart attack!

It was a love letter! **[Love is a Game Extra: A love letter!?]**

This is what it said.

 _You don't know how I truly feel for you. So I'm telling you now. I love you._

The minute I read those words, I ran off to find Ayla.

I soon found her.

"Ayla", I said running up to said person.

"What is it Marinette" ?, she asked.

"Read this", I said shoving the paper into Ayla's hands.

She read it, and looked shocked when she was done.

"Where did you get this", ? Ayla asked.

"From the garbage", I replied. "But Adrien was the one who put it there!"

"Adrien", Ayla asked in shock and I nodded. "Did somebody give it to him or did he write it to give to somebody?"

"I don't know", I replied. "And I don't know how to find out. It's a mystery."

...

Later that day I was getting my books from my locker when I saw Chloe wearing an outfit that was not suitable for winter at all.

It was a sparkly, hot pink, knee length skater dress with matching heels.

Her hair was loose and curly and she was wearing sparkly hot pink eye shadow; sparkly black mascara; sparkly hot pink lipgloss and sparky hot pink blush.

Her nails were painted sparkly hot pink.

Kim seemed to be admiring her.

He was wearing a red, long sleeved hoodie with a pocket in the center bottom and the hood was up; a pale red beanie; black jeans; red sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and pale red gloves under black, leather, fingerless gloves.

I walked up to Kim.

"Chloe looks really pretty doesn't she" he asked.

"Yep", I replied even though I didn't entirely agree with the outfit. "Do you like her?"

"Who wouldn't", Kim asked. "She's awesome."

 _He revealed his feelings so easily. I wish I could do that._

"You should ask her to the dance", I stated.

"You know what, you're right", Kim stated before tossing me his bag. "I can do this."

With that Kim walked up to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe", he said.

"Hey Kim", Chloe said.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me", Kim asked.

What Chloe said next was not what I wanted to hear.

"No."

Kim's smile dropped. And so did mine.

"No", Kim repeated.

"No", Chloe repeated. "Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone else to ask me."

With that Chloe left and Kim looked at me angrily.

"Kim I am so sor..."

"This is all your fault! Never talk to me again!"

With that Kim left in a huff and Adrien walked up to me.

"What's up with Kim", Adrien asked.

"He told me he liked Chloe and I said he should ask her to the dance", I replied. "But she said no and now Kim's mad at me."

"Don't beat yourself up", Adrien stated. "You did the right thing. It's better to say something and get rejected than to not say anything and never get a chance."

I smiled at Adrien. And right there I knew what I had to do.

"You're right", I said. "And that's why I'm asking right now if you want to go to the dance with me."

Adrien looked shocked at what I asked, but then he answered.

"I'm sorry", he said. "But I can't."

With that Adrien left. Leaving me heart broken.

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me why you think Adrien said no to Marinette.

My Answer: All I can say is that it involves Nino.


	3. Chapter 3 Friend Drama

HotXbun: I am so sorry that I left you on a cliffhanger for a month, three weeks and four days!

Time for some friend drama!

Camembert621: You are correct! And thank you for correcting me.

Guest: You can read the next chapter now!

AnonymousRainbow: Adrien isn't a hypocrite. He said it's better to ask and Marinette asked.

ILoveEverything6: He won't. And thank you for giving me my TENTH review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 3 Friend Drama **[Love is a Game Extra: See?!]**

Third Person POV **[Love is a Game Extra: This is the first time the story's in Third Person POV.]**

Marinette angrily sat next to Ayla in the courtyard.

"I did it", she said. "I asked Adrien to the dance."

"You did", Ayla asked happily.

"Yes", Marinette replied. "But he said no."

Ayla's smile dropped.

"No", she asked in shock. "He said no?"

"Yes and it's all your fault", Marinette stated.

"My fault", Alya asked in shock. "Why is it my fault?"

"You're the one who told me to ask him to the dance", Marinette pointed out.

"Well isn't it better to say something and get rejected than to not say anything and never get the chance", Ayla asked.

"Those words are what got me into this mess", Marinette said before getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going", Ayla asked.

"Class", Marinette replied.

"But we still have eleven minutes", Ayla pointed out.

"I'm going early", Marinette said before leaving.

Adrien walked up to Ayla.

"Why did you say no", she asked him.

"What", Adrien asked in confusion.

"Why did you say no to Marinette when she asked you to the dance", Alya asked.

"Look Ayla", Adrien started. "Nino has a crush on Marinette." **[Love is a Game Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

"He what", Ayla yelled and everybody looked at her.

"Nino has a crush on Marinette", Ayla asked.

"Yeah", Adrien replied. "He's my best friend. I can't go on a date with the girl he likes."

"So what would you have said if Nino didn't like Marinette", Ayla asked.

"Well then I wouldn't have a reason to say no so I would've said yes." **[Love is a Game Extra: He would've said yes?!]**

"Sweet", Ayla exclaimed before running off to find Marinette.

Sadly, Chloe had heard the conversation.

"So Nino likes Marinette", Chloe said. "Sabrina, it's time for some matchmaking."

HotXbun: Matchmaking?! Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me who you think Chloe wants to matchup.

My Answer: I can't tell you.

Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter this time.


	4. Chapter 4 Matchmaking

HotXbun: Sorry that it's been a month and a half since I last updated.

As the name implies, there will be matchmaking in this chapter.

ILoveEverything6: Don't worry. They will.

Finny-Kun Goddess: You are correct! But don't worry. They're not even going to get a chance to try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 4 Matchmaking

Third Person POV

Marinette was sulking in one of the classrooms when Ayla ran in.

"Marinette", she said excitedly. "I have great news!"

"Oh yeah", Marinette said. "And what's that?"

Marinette started drinking a milkshake.

"Adrien only said no to going with you to the dance because Nino likes you!"

The minute Marinette heard these words, she spat her milkshake out!

"What", she asked in shock.

"It's true", Ayla stated. "He told me himself!"

"What do we do", Marinette asked.

"I have a plan", Ayla said before sitting next to Marinette. "All we need to do is get Nino to like someone else. Then Adrien won't have a reason to not go to the dance with you anymore."

"That's perfect", Marinette exclaimed. "But who are we going to set him up with?"

"I don't know", Ayla replied. "But we'll find a way."

"I'm sorry I blamed all of this on you", Marinette apologized. "I was just upset. And that is why I'm making you a dress for the dance!"

"Really", Ayla asked excitedly.

"Really", Marinette assured.

Ayla grabbed Marinette in a hug.

"Your the best friend ever", she stated.

Many other students started making their way into the classroom.

Chloe tapped Nino's shoulder.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved top with the picture of a black record with a red centre on it; baby blue jeans; white trainers; baby blue, fingerless gloves over white, woollen ones; a white scarf over his headphones; his cap and his glasses.

"I have something to tell you Nino", Chloe said. "Rumour has it that Marinette has a major crush on you." **[Love is a Game Extra: Liar!]**

"Oh please", Nino said. "Your just trying to upset me."

"No it's true", Chloe stated. "I heard her say it with my own two ears."

"Well your ears are lying because I still don't believe you", Nino said. **[Love is a Game Extra: Can ears lie?]**

"Okay", Chloe said. "Even if I was lying, which I'm not, who's to say that Marinette doesn't like you anyway?"

Nino thought about what Chloe said for a minute.

"You have a point", Nino said.

"See", Chloe asked. "And that's why I think you should ask Marinette to the dance."

"You know what", Nino asked. "Your right! I'm going to ask Marinette to the dance!"

Nino was about to walk up to Marinette, but then the teacher came in and started class.

"I'll ask her later."

HotXbun: Don't do it Nino!

Sorry there was only one 'Love is a Game Extra' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Nino will get to ask Marinette to the dance.

My Answer: I can't tell you.

Hopefully you won't have to wait as long this time.


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Cupid

HotXbun: It took five chapters but we will finally get to see some action! And something big will happen in this chapter so pay attention!

NightCrow712: Thanks for the info.

ILoveEverything6: Calm down! You'll be happy to know that you are wrong this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 5 Dark Cupid

Third Person POV

Because Chloe had rejected him Kim was skipping class. **[Love is a Game Extra: That rhymed.]**

He stared down at the brooch he was going to give to her.

Hawk Moth could sense his anger **[Love is a Game Extra: Hawk Moth!]**

"Ah heartbreak", he said. "It can cause so much pain. And pain will soon turn into anger!"

With that Hawn Moth turned a butterfly into a Akuma and send it after Kim.

The Akuma flew into the brooch and a butterfly mask formed on Kim's face.

"Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth", said person introduced. "I will help you with your love life. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous."

"I'll do it", Dark Cupid said before transforming.

He flew into the classroom.

"You", he yelled while pointing at Marinette.

Everybody looked at her in shock.

"Me", she asked.

"Yes", Dark Cupid replied before THROWING MARINETTE ON HIS SHOULDER! "You!"

With that Dark Cupid flew out of the room.

Adrien was about to go after him but Miss Bustier stopped him.

"Sit Adrien", she commanded sternly.

"But Marinette..."

"...will be fine", Miss Bustier stated. "I'll make sure of it. Until then everybody stay here."

With that Miss Bustier left and Adrien got up.

"Adrikins", Chloe said walking up to said person. "Where are you going?"

"To help Marinette", Adrien replied.

"But you heard Miss Bustier", Chloe pointed out. "We have to stay here."

"I don't care", Adrien replied before shaking off Chloe. "Somebody is in trouble and I'm gonna help."

With that Adrien ran to the boys' bathroom and Plagg flew out of his messenger bag.

"Marinette needs help", he said. "Plagg, claws out!"

With that Adrien transformed and went after Dark Cupid.

Said person threw Marinette to the ground and she yelped out in pain.

"Tell me Marinette", Dark Cupid started. "Is there anyone you are crushing on right now?"

"N...no", Marinette lied nervously.

"Liar", Dark Cupid yelled. "I can sense emotions. And I can sense that you have a crush on Adrien."

Cat Noir heard this and was shocked.

Dark Cupid got out his bow and arrow.

"If I don't get to be with the one I like, then neither do you!"

Dark Cupid fired a arrow at Marinette, but Cat Noir got in the way and got hit instead!

"Cat Noir", Marinette yelled in dismay as said person fell to the ground.

His eyes turned purple and he looked at Marinette in anger. **[Love is a Game Extra: Cat Noir's eyes didn't turn purple in the actual episode.]**

"Cat Noir", Marinette asked in worry.

Said person smirked at Marinette before HE THREW A PUNCH AT HER!

Marinette jumped out off the way and Cat Noir punched the wall.

He yelled in pain before shaking his hand.

He started at Marinette in anger before charging at her.

She jumped out of the way just in time.

Cat Noir looked at Marinette in anger before he PINNED MARINETTE DOWN!

"Finish her for me Cat Noir", Dark Cupid commanded. "I have other business to attend to."

With that Dark Cupid left and Cat Noir smirked at Marinette evilly.

He was about to strike her, then she said this.

"Stop silly cat!"

With that the spell broke and Cat Noir looked at Marinette in shock.

"My lady", he said. "Is that you?"

HotXbun: Told you to pay attention.

Sorry there was only three 'Love is a Game Extras' in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: What we have been dying to see in the show will happen in the next chapter.

By the way, we are now halfway through the story.

Okay. I'm done now.


	6. Chapter 6 Now I Know Who You Are

HotXbun: Sorry it's been almost two months since I last updated.

Time for the truth.

This is going to be an emotional chapter so get your tissues out!

Before you ask. Yes I got the name of this chapter from yet another Violetta song. I just changed 'Where' to 'Who'.

ILoveEverything6: Yes indeed.

FyreCrystal14: You are correct!

LilyTheNinjaGirl: Thank you for your review. I like hearing input. And the words broke the spell because Cat Noir realized that Marinette was the girl he loved.

Okay I'm done now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 6 Now I Know Who You Are

Marinette's POV

"Marinette", Cat Noir said. "Are you Ladybug?"

I knew there was no point in hiding it now.

I got up and opened my bag.

Tikki flew out.

"Tikki, spots on."

With that I transformed and Cat Noir gasped.

"You are her", he said. "This is...amazing!"

Cat Noir then picked me up and spun me around before putting me down.

"I can't believe we were so close to each other all along", Cat Noir said. "Told you we might know each other in real life."

"Wait", I said. "We know each other?"

"Yeah", Cat Noir replied. "I'm..."

Cat Noir suddenly stopped.

"You know what", he started. "I'll just show you. Claws off!"

With Cat Noir transformed back into...ADRIEN! **[Love is a Game Extra: Finally! They know the truth!]**

"Adrien", I yelled in shock. "You're Cat Noir!"

Adrien shushed me.

"Do you want the whole school to know", he asked.

"Sorry", I said while smiling sheepishly.

Adrien smiled at me before HE PUT HIS HAD ON MY CHEEK!

"This is the first time I'm seeing my lady nervous", he pointed out.

"Well the person who is your lady is usually a nervous wreck", I stated.

"I can't see why", Adrien stated. "You're amazing Marinette."

This caused me to blush.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this Adrien", I stated. "I have had a crush on you ever since I met you."

"Well you don't have to wait anymore", Adrien stated. "Because I'm yours. Now and forever."

"You really mean it", I asked.

"Really", Adrien stated. "You're the girl I love. And now that I know who you truly are, I love you more." **[Love is a Game Extra: Love!]**

I stepped back in shock.

"Love", I repeated. "You love me?"

"Of course", Adrien replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just didn't think a guy like you could ever like a girl like me." **[Love is a Game Extra: That's a lot of likes.]**

"What do mean by 'a girl like you'", Adrien asked.

"You're so amazing", I exclaimed. "And I'm just...me."

"Exactly", Adrien exclaimed. "And who you are is amazing!"

"Well that's not how I see it", I stated.

"And why is that", Adrien asked.

"I don't know", I exclaimed. "I just...do."

Adrien chuckled.

"So you doubt yourself even if you have no reason to", he asked.

"Doesn't everybody", I asked.

"I don't Babe", Adrien said before smirking at me.

"It's gonna take me a while to get use to your sarcasm even when you're not Cat Noir", I stated.

"Well you better", Adrien said before he held my hand. "Because I'm your's now."

"Yeah", I said. "You're mine. And I'm yours."

HotXbun: (squeals while jumping up and down like a maniac). They're together! They're together! They're together!

I can't wait for this to actually happen in the show!

Challenge: How long can you wait for this to happen in the show? Tell me.

My Answer: If I have to wait any longer I'm going to threaten the writers! Just to be clear I'm not going to actually threaten the writers.


	7. Chapter 7 Reflection

HotXbun: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that it has been almost eight months since I last updated!

I also sorry that I am almost a month late with my anniversary post! So, happy late anniversary I can't believe it's been over a year since I posted this!

It's time for Dark Cupid to go down!

ILoveEverything6: YES THEY ARE!

ForeverAFairyTailLover159: Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 7 Reflection

Third Person POV

Miss Bustier walked into her classroom.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved sweater dress with a turtle neck; a sea foam green, long sleeved blazer; black tights; white high heels; white, woolen gloves and white earmuffs with a thin, black alice band.

Her hair was in a bun. **[Love is a Game Extra: HotXbun didn't explain Miss Bustier's outfit earlier because it was a serious moment.]**

"Okay", she said. "I have called the police and they are on their way."

Miss Bustier then noticed that Adrien was gone.

"Where is Mr Agreste", she asked.

"He went after Marinette", Chloe replied.

"I can't believe he disobeyed me", Miss Bustier said. "I don't want him to get hurt."

Just then Dark Cupid flew into the room and everybody gasped.

"I'm back", he yelled. **[Love is a Game Extra: I hate it when villains say that.]**

"Where is Marinette", Ayla asked angrily.

"Cat Noir is taking care of her", Dark Cupid replied.

"I did take care of her", Cat Noir said as he walked into the classroom with Ladybug. "She's save and sound now."

"What", Dark Cupid yelled. "Cat Noir, you were supposed to destroy her!"

"Leave Marinette alone", Cat Noir commanded. "She did nothing wrong."

"Yes she did", Dark Cupid stated. "Because of her Chloe is not going to the dance with me."

"Marinette telling you to ask Chloe out doesn't affect what would've happened", Cat Noir stated. "No matter what Chloe would always have said no."

"You're right", Dark Cupid stated. "Chloe is the one I need to destroy!"

With that Dark Cupid looked at Chloe in anger.

"Well that didn't work", Cat Noir said.

"You think", Ladybug asked. "Time for plan b. Lucky Charm!"

With that Ladybug got...a mirror? **[Love is a Game Extra: A mirror?]**

"A mirror", Marinette asked. "What can I do with this?"

"Something", Cat Noir replied.

Ladybug lost a dot on her earring so she used her lady sight.

She looked at Chloe before looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Cat Noir", Ladybug said. "Distract Dark Cupid!"

"Got it", Cat Noir said before doing as told.

A minute later Dark Cupid looked around in confusion.

"Hey", Ladybug yelled before ducking behind the mirror.

Dark Cupid looked at it and saw Chloe's reflection.

He thought it was actually her and fired an arrow at it.

It hit him.

Dark Cupid looked at his reflection.

"You", he yelled before he started punching it.

While he was distracted Cat Noir punched his brooch and the akuma flew out of it.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma", Ladybug said before opening her yo yo. "Time to de-evilize!"

With that Ladybug threw her yo yo and caught the akuma.

"Got ya", she yelled before letting the butterfly go. "Bye bye little butterfly."

Ladybug threw the mirror into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

With that everything went back to normal and Ladybug and Cat Noir did the signature 'pound it!'

...

In his lair, Hawk Moth was not happy.

"Stupid Dark Cupid", he said angrily. "How can you confuse a reflection for an actual person? No matter! I will win someday."

HotXbun: Yeah right.

Challenge: Tell me if there has ever been a time when you confused a reflection for a real person.

My Answer: It hasn't happened to me yet.


	8. Chapter 8 What Feels Right

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly four months since I last updated!

So Adrien and Marinette are now a couple. But they still need to tell Nino.

This chapter is based off a scene from Girl Meets Texas Part 3.

ILoveEverything6: That is true.

ShallowAssumptipns: He's not dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender or Girl Meets World.

Chapter 8 What Feels Right **[Love is a Game Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Telling Nino.']**

Adrien's POV **[Love is a Game Extra: This is the first time the story's in Adrien's POV.]**

I walked into the classroom hand in hand with Marinette.

"Marinette", Ayla yelled before hugging said person.

Miss Bustier walked up to us.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Miss Dupain Cheng", she said. "But I am upset with you Mr Agreste. I told you to stay here so you wouldn't be in danger."

"I'm sorry Miss Bustier", I apologised. "It's just...Marinette was in danger. And it didn't feel right to just sit and do nothing."

Miss Bustier sighed.

"Very well", she said. "Since you were trying to help a fellow student, I will give you a simple task. You must contribute something to the dance."

I let go a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

That wasn't bad at all.

"Thank you Miss Bustier", I said. "I won't let you down."

Miss Bustier smiled at me before looking at the class.

"Okay then", she said. "Since the drama for today has hopefully passed, it's time for everybody to get to their next class."

With that everybody did as told.

I nervously sat next to Nino.

I knew I had to tell him about Marinette and I.

You're probably wondering why I didn't give Marinette up for my friend?

I wanted to, but my heart beated for Marinette. And it was too loud to ignore. **[Love is a Game Extra: Awe. So cheesy.]**

"Um, Nino", I said nervously.

"What's up bro", Nino asked.

"I...um", I rambled.

 _You have to do this! He's your best friend and he has a crush on Marinette! He deserves to know!_

I took a deep breath and said what had to be said.

"Marinette and I are dating!"

Not only did Nino look at me in shock, but the whole class did.

"What", Nino asked.

"What", Ayla asked.

"What", Chloe asked.

"Oh boy", Marinette said before sinking into her chair.

"You and Marinette are dating", Nino repeated.

"I'm so sorry", I apologised. "It's just...after I saved Marinette from Dark Cupid I realised how much I cared about her and she told me she liked me so we got together."

"You guys became a couple and you haven't even gone on a date yet", Chloe asked in shock

"You do that all the time", Ayla pointed out.

"Well who's gonna wait for me", Chloe asked.

Ayla groaned and I turned my attention back to Nino.

"I am so sorry Nino", I said again. "I know I shouldn't be dating the girl you like..."

"Then why did you do it", Nino asked with tears in his eyes.

I instantly felt guilty.

This is what I was trying to avoid.

Marinette walked up to Nino and I.

"Please don't be mad at Adrien", she pleaded. "It's my fault. I knew about your feelings for me and I didn't stop Adrien."

"You know", Nino and I asked.

"Ayla told me", Marinette replied.

"How did Ayla know", Nino asked.

"I might've told her", I replied sheepishly.

"Adrien", Nino yelled.

"I'm sorry", I said. "She wanted to know why I rejected Marinette. If I didn't tell her she was to kill me!"

"It's true", Ayla stated.

"Wait", Nino said. "You rejected Marinette? Why?"

"Because you liked her", Adren replied. "It just didn't feel right."

"So, what was different the second time", Nino asked.

"That time it didn't feel right to say no."

Nino smiled at me.

"Then I'll back away", he said. "I want you to do what feels right."

I smiled at Nino before hugging him.

HotXbun: Awe. Looks like Adrien gets to keep his romance and his bromance.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Adrien made the right decision.

My Answer: I think he did.


	9. Chapter 9 He Can Sing?

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated!

Here it is! The chapter with the dance! This is also the semi final chapter.

They never said what Adrien really wanted to do in life. So I picked music.

Ganzademon: Here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta, Avatar The Last Airbender, Girl Meets World or Gravity Falls.

Chapter 9 He Can Sing? **[Love is a Game: This chapter was originally called 'The Dance'.]**

Marinette's POV **[Love is a Game Extra: This is the last time the story's in Marinette's POV.]**

One Month Later

I was in my living room waiting for Adrien to take me to the dance.

I was wearing a white, knee length, strapless skater dress with a sweetheart neckline and the thin, red outline of cursive hearts on the hem; white sneakers with red laces; a blood red, metal band with the ends curled into a heart on my left bicep; a white, thick bracelet with the thin, red outline of cursive hearts on it on my right wrist and a white, heart shaped purse with the thin, red outline of a cursive heart.

My hair was strait and loose with a thick, white alice band with the thin, red outline of a cursive heart on it.

I was wearing white eyeshadow; blood red mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

My nails were painted white with the thin, red outline of cursive hearts on them.

The doorbell rang.

"That's Adrien", I yelled before running to the door.

We've been dating for a month and I still got a little nervous around him. Just not as nervous.

I opened the door and saw Adrien.

He was wearing a red, long sleeved dress that was buttoned shirt under a black blazer; black dress pants and black loafers.

"Wow", he said when he saw me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks", I replied.

With that we made our way to school.

We walked into the courtyard, which had been decorated with Valentine's Day themed decorations.

"Wow", I said in awe.

"Hey guys", Ayla said before she walked up to Adrien and I.

She was wearing a blood red, strapless, knee length, layered dress over a black, short sleeved, rose lace top; blood red sneakers with black laces and black soles; a black, leather cuff bracelet on each wrist; a thin, black, leather belt with a black, leather phone pouch attached to it and her glasses.

She was wearing blood red eyeshadow; black mascara; blood red blush and blood red lipstick.

Her nails were painted blood red with black tips.

"Hey Ayla", I said before hugging her.

Suddenly, the music stopped and everybody looked at Nino, who was DJ-ing.

He was wearing a red, short sleeved shirt with a black heart on it; black jeans; red sneakers with black soles; his cap and his glasses.

"What's up everybody", he said and everybody cheered. "Now I've got treat for you. My buddy Adrien is gonna sing for us."

Everybody cheered and I looked at Adrien in shock.

"You're gonna sing", I asked in shock.

"I'm gonna try", Adrien replied before making his way to the stage. **[Love is a Game Extra: That line is from Girl Meets 1961.]**

The music started and Adrien gulped nervously.

He then took a deep breath and started singing 'Love is a Game.' **[Love is a Game Extra: See how HotXbun weaseled the song the story is named after into the story? Nice!]**

Everybody started cheering after the first chorus and Adrien became more confident.

The song ended A few minutes later and everybody cheered.

Adrien bowed.

"Give it up for Adrien", Nino said before giving said person a side hug.

A new song started and Adrien walked off stage

I ran up and hugged him.

"That was incredible", I stated when I broke the hug.

"Yeah", Ayla said. "I didn't know you could sing at all. Let alone like that."

"You really liked it", Adrien asked.

"Are you kidding", I asked. "It was amazing! You're an amazing singer."

"Indeed", Miss Bustier said as she walked up to us.

She was wearing a white, sleeveless; foot length crossover dress; white flats and a white pearl necklace.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black mascara; pale pink blush and pale pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white.

"What did you think Miss Bustier", Adrien asked.

"That was an amazing performance", Miss Bustier replied. "How come I do not hear you sing more often?"

"Oh", Adrien replied. "It's not something my father approves of."

"How come", Miss Bustier asked.

"It's hard to get a successful career in music", Adrien stated. "My father says I'll have a stable future if I stick to modelling for him."

"While I do want my students to have stable futures, I also want them to follow their dreams", Miss Bustier stated before leaving.

Adrien got a text on his phone and read it.

"Kim wants everybody to meet in one of the classrooms so that we can play a game of truth or dare", he revealed.

"Truth or Dare", I asked in shock. "But I thought he wasn't allowed to make another dare for the rest of the school year."

"Guess we'll see what's up when we get there", Adrien stated before walking up to Nino. "Hey dude, you going to this game of Truth or Dare?"

"I'd love to bro", Nino replied. "But I gotta stay here and DJ. But tell me if any interesting happens."

"Will do", Adrien replied before leaving with Ayla and I.

We walked into the classroom were everybody else was.

"What's the deal Kim", Alix asked when she skated in.

She was wearing a black, long sleeved hoodie with a red heart that was zipped up; red jeans and black roller blades with red laces and red wheels.

Her hair was in it's usual style with a black cap with a red heart on it. **[Love is a Game Extra: This outfit is based on Robbie's from Gravity Falls. You should read my Gravity Falls fanfiction 'Merpeople Love.']**

"What's your problem", Kim asked.

He was wearing a blood red, short sleeved V-neck under a black, long sleeved leather jacket; black jeans and blood red sneakers with black soles.

"My problem is that you promised to not make any dares for the rest of the school year", Alix replied.

"Listen", Kim started. "I can go without dares for the rest of the year, but there is NO WAY that I'm going to a party and I'm not playing a game of truth or dare."

Alix thought about what Kim said for a moment.

"Okay then", she said with her arms crossed. "I'll allow it. But on one condition."

"Bring it", Kim urged.

"No dare can go past midnight", Alix stated. "That's when the dance ends." **[Love is a Game Extra: Why is it always midnight?]**

"You've got yourself a deal", Kim said before shaking Alix hand.

And when this happened, there was only one thought on my mind.

 _This will not end well._

HotXbun: No it will not.

Challenge: Since the next chapter is a truth or dare one I need truths and/or dares from you guys.

Nothing that can't be used in a kids show!


	10. Chapter 10 Truth or Dare

HotXbun: Welcome to day six of my two year anniversary extravaganza! And what a better to celebrate this day by posting the final chapter of 'Love is a Game!'

The Lonely Crouton: A whole lot!

ShallowAssumptions: Thank you for the truths and dare.

ILoveEverything6: Thank you for the truths and dare.

Here we go! The final chapter starts now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Violetta; Avatar The Last Airbender, Camp Rock or Gravity Falls.

Chapter 10 Truth or Dare

Third Person POV **[Love is a Game Extra: This is the last time the story's in Third Person POV.]**

"Okay then", Kim said. "We have..."

Kim leaned over to max.

He was wearing a swamp green, long sleeved, button up shirt; black dress pants; black loafers and his glasses.

"Max, how much time do we have", Kim asked.

Max checked the time.

"We have exactly four hours and forty two minutes", he replied.

"Perfect", Kim said before looking at Adrien. "Adrien, truth or dare?"

"I know I should say truth but I am going to say dare", Adrien replied.

"Okay then", Kim said before he started thinking.

He looked at Marinette and got an idea.

"I got it", he said as he snapped his fingers. "Adrien, you and Marinette have to sit back to back and then try to get up without separating. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh yeah", Adrien replied confidentiality before taking his girlfriend's hand. "Come my lady. Let's show them how good of a team we make."

Ten Minutes Later

It wasn't easy...but Adrien and Marinette had managed to get up without separating! **[Love is a Game Extra: Yes!]**

"Ha", Kim said in shock. "I didn't think you could do it. Well done."

Everybody cheered for Marinette and Adrien.

"Alright then", Kim said. "Adrien, it is your turn to truth or dare someone."

"Got it", Adrien said before looking around. "Ayla, truth or dare?"

"I'll go truth", Alya replied.

"If you could be any animal what would it be", Adrien asked.

"That's so boring", Kim stated.

"It's not your turn Kim", Alix pointed out.

"I guess if I had to be any animal I would be a ladybug", Ayla replied.

"Figures", Chloe stated.

She was wearing an outfit just like the one she had been wearing a month ago, but it was red instead of pink.

"Alright then", Ayla said. "Chloe, truth or dare?"

"I'm going truth", Chloe replied.

"What is your dream job", Alya asked. **[Love is a Game Extra: And that is all the truths and dares from ShallowAssumptions.]**

"Still boring", Kim stated.

"Still not your turn", Alix pointed out.

"My dream job would be becoming a top of the range fashion designer", Chloe replied.

"To bad it's never going to happen", Ayla stated causing everyone to gasp.

Chloe got angry upon hearing this. **[Love is a Game Extra: Oh no.]**

"And why is that", Chloe asked.

"Because you don't have the talent", Alya replied.

"Oh really", Chloe asked. "And who does?"

"Marinette", Alya replied causing everybody to gasp.

"That gives me an idea", Kim stated. "Alix, truth or dare?"

"Do I look like a truths girl", Alix asked sarcastically. "Give me a dare!"

"Okay then", Kim said. "I dare you to...let Marinette design you a GIRLY outfit."

Everybody 'Oohed'.

"Bring it on", Alix said before turning towards Marinette. "Come on Marinette. Let's go to the fashion design classroom."

With that Marinette and Alix went to the fashion design classroom.

"So", Marinette started as she got out her sketchbook. "What type of outfit do you want?"

"I want it to be really girly", Alix replied. "That way I can show Kim that I'm not a chicken."

"Okay then", Marinette said. "And you know what? I might be able to fit your rollerblades in as well."

"Really", Alix asked.

"Really", Marinette replied.

It took Marinette only a mere ten minutes before she had drawn the design.

She showed to Alix, who smirked.

"You didn't take me lightly when I said to make it really girly", she stated.

"Just following commands", Marinette stated before she got to work.

Marinette and Alix walked back into the classroom nearly two hours later and everybody's jaws dropped.

Alix was wearing a baby pink, knee length skater dress with a pale green, ribbon halter neck with a green ruffle on the neck and hem and green ribbons also on the hem. She was still wearing her skates.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing pale green eye shadow; black mascara; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted baby pink with pale green tips and pale green ribbons. **[Love is a Game Extra: Now that's girly!]**

"I'm impressed Alix", Kim admitted. "I wasn't sure if you were actually going to go trough with it."

"I never turn down from a dare", Alix stated before turning towards Marinette. "Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Truth", Marinette replied.

"Where did you learn how to sew", Alix asked. "Because this dress came out quick."

"The proper term is 'quickly' Alix", Max corrected.

Alix gave him a death glare.

"My mom taught me", Marinette replied. "I wanted to make dresses for myself and my dolls." **[Love is a Game Extra: They never said how Marinette got into fashion design so HotXbun made up a reason.]**

"That's ridiculous", Chloe stated. "Why make your own clothing when you can pay for someone to make it for you?"

"Okay then", Marinette started. "Chloe, truth or dare?"

"Dare", Chloe replied.

"I dare you to try to make an outfit all by yourself", Marinette said.

Everybody gasped.

"You're on", Chloe stated.

It was only a minute later when Chloe gave up because she pricked her finger. But since she did 'try' to make an outfit she wasn't eliminated. **[Love is a Game Extra: No fair!]**

"Okay then", Chloe said. "Adrien, truth or dare?"

"Truth", Adrien replied. Because he was nervous about what would happen if he picked dare.

"Why are you with Marinette?" **[Love is a Game Extra: He should've picked dare.]**

"What do you mean by that", Adrien asked angrily.

"It's just that she's so plain", Chloe replied. "And you're so not." **[Love is a Game Extra: Lies!]**

"Are you kidding me", Adrien asked angrily. "Marinette is amazing!"

Chloe scoffed.

"As if", she stated.

"That's it", Adrien yelled as he got up. "Take that back!"

"That's enough", Kim stated sternly.

Adrien walked to the door, but stopped and turned around.

"I'm with Marinette because I love her. It's as simple as that." **[Love is a Game Extra: (Gasps) He said the 'L' word!]**

With that Adrien left.

"Hold up", Ayla said to Marinette. "Did he just say that he loved you?" **[Love is a Game Extra: Yes he did.]**

Marinette didn't answer. Instead she got up and followed her boyfriend.

She found him pacing back and forth.

"Adrien", Marinette said as she walked up to him.

"My lady", he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you're okay", Marinette replied.

"Well I'm not okay", Adrien stated. "I can't believe Chloe said all those stuff about you!"

"I've learned to just ignore it", Marinette said.

"Wait", Adrien said. "Has she said stuff like this to you before?"

"All the time", Marinette replied. "But I've learned to ignore them."

"Well that's good", Adrien said as he walked up to Marinette. "Because it's not true. You're the most beautiful, talented and amazing girl I have ever met. No words can explain it." **[Love is a Game Extra: I won't cry...]**

Marinette blushed at this.

"You know", she said. "I never thought a boy like you would ever notice a girl like me." **[Love is a Game Extra: I won't cry...]**

"You were crazy to think that", Adrien said before kissing Marinette's forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You do", Adrien asked.

"Why wouldn't I", Marinette asked. "You're amazing too." **[Love is a Game Extra: Forget it (cries).]**

Adrien nodded before kissing Marinette's forehead again.

"Let's go back inside", Marinette said.

With that the couple made their way back into the building.

They walked back into the classroom and Ayla ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay", she asked in concern.

"Yeah", Adrien replied. "We're fine."

"That's good", Nino said as we walked into the room. "Cause I've got a dare for you guys."

"Nino", Adrien asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Everybody wants to hear Adrien sing some more", Nino revealed. "But I think we can kick it up a notch." **[Love is a Game Extra: This sounds interesting.]**

"How", Marinette asked.

"I'm glad you asked", Nino stated. "Marinette. Adrien. I dare you two to sing a duet!" **[Love is a Game Extra: (Does spit take) what?!]**

Marinette looked at Nino in shock.

"Sing", Marinette asked in shock. "I can't sing."

"Of course you can", Alya replied. "You sing in Church quire all the time."

"This is different", Marinette stated.

"How", Ayla asked.

Marinette opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it.

"Exactly", Ayla stated before she grabbed Marinette's arm and dragged her all the way to the stage! **[Love is a Game Extra: Wow. She has a strong grip. And that was the last 'Love is a Game Extra!']**

"Don't worry my lady", Adrien stated as he walked onto the stage. "I'll be here with you all the way."

This caused Marinette to smile and calm down a little.

Adrien nodded to Nino, who stated playing a song.

With that Adrien started singing.

 _Adrien: I see everything that you are_

 _and I just don't know where to start._

 _No, I can't promise you gold._

 _You fill my heart and the void._

Marinette took a deep breath and started singing as well.

 _Marinette: We're like strangers to what we feel_

 _until me and you make it real._

 _Colors you send to my soul._

 _Leave me no choice._

"Wow", Alix said in awe. "You were right Ayla. Marinette is a great singer

"Told you", Ayla pointed out.

 _Adrien: Here I go._

 _What can I say?_

 _It's what sends me everyday_

 _into such a lovely place._

 _Your presence is why_

 _no, I can not deny._

 _Both: For there must be light._

 _Come out, it will guide me._

 _Protect from the dark._

 _Yeah._

 _For this is just right._

 _See now, it's our love._

 _Sing out, it's just me to you._

 _Lead me out with your voice._

 _Adrien: No point in spending a moment apart._

 _It's like making me reach for a star._

 _I am defenseless for you._

 _Dancing with joy._

 _Both: Here I go._

 _What can I say?_

 _It's what sends me everyday_

 _into such a lovely place._

 _Adrien: Your presence is why_

 _Marinette: Your presence is why._

 _Both: no, I can not deny._

 _For there must be light._

 _Come out, it will guide me._

 _Protect from the dark._

 _Yeah._

 _For this is just right._

 _See now, it's our love._

 _Sing out, it's just me to you._

 _So follow me home_

 _if you're searching for someone like me._

 _Your smile is magic_

 _and it's filling me with energy._

 _Marinette: For there must be light._

 _Both: Come out, it will guide me._

 _Protect from the dark._

 _Yeah._

 _For this is just right._

 _See now, it's our love._

 _Sing out, it's just me to you._

 _For there must be light._

 _Come out, it will guide me._

 _Protect from the dark._

 _Yeah._

 _For this is just right._

 _See now, it's our love._

 _Sing out, it's just me to you._

 _Lead me out with your voice_

With that the song ended as everybody cheered and Adrien and Marinette hugged each other.

Everything in Adrien's song is true.

Love is a game. But our heroes have won it.

HotXbun: The End.

(Crying) That's was the most beautiful ending I have ever seen!

Final Challenge: Tell me if you liked the story.

My Answer: Of course I did! It's my story.

This is not the first time I have used We Can in a fan fiction. It was used in Chapter 4 of my Violetta Holiday One Shot collection and then in Chapter 6 of my Gravity Falls fan fiction 'Merpeople Love.' You should check them out.

I have news! The Miraculous Ladybug one shot I will be posting today that will be a conclusion to this!

See you there!

By the way, this is now officially my shortest story yet! But I think my Zootropolis story 'Changed Feelings' is probaly going to take that position soon.


End file.
